


i'm the video game boy, i'm the one who wins!

by johnnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, fortnite gamer mark, i wrote this when i was manic im sorry, mark is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuh/pseuds/johnnysuh
Summary: Suddenly, Mark sat straight up, staring directly at Donghyuck. “I have an idea.”“That’s a first.”or, the one where mark likes fortnite and makes donghyuck play with him for a kiss.





	i'm the video game boy, i'm the one who wins!

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete garbage i just wrote this for fun because hoo boy i haven't properly written anything in years and i just wanna get this out into the world so i can have an excuse to start writing again.  
> that being said, i hope your expectations aren't too high (as if the description didn't lower them enough).
> 
> also please note: i've only played fortnite one (1) time
> 
> (the title is a game grumps reference if anyone is curious)

  Every time Donghyuck decided to come over, Mark would more or less always tell him the same thing: “Come through the fucking front door next time. And knock, maybe.” And yet, here he was, breaking in through Mark’s bedroom window once again.

  Immediately upon hearing the tapping noise on his window (not quite a knock, but close enough), Mark jumped, breaking his focus, all while launching his Xbox controller across the room and hurrying to turn off the TV. He turned to face the window, acting as if nothing had happened. Donghyuck soon emerged out of the window and pushed his way through the curtains, greeting Mark with a smile.

  “What’s up, baby?” Donghyuck said, going to give Mark a hug. Mark tried his best to squirm away from him, but Donghyuck always gets what he wants. Hugs were not an exception. (Not that Mark minded Donghyuck’s touches, it just made his heart beat a little too fast for his liking.)

  “I was, uh, studying,” Mark replied, nervously, hoping Donghyuck would somehow buy that.

  Mark was actually playing video games. Nothing any normal teenage boy would be embarrassed about, of course. However, he was playing Fortnite. Fucking Fortnite. Sure, plenty of other kids his age were doing the same, but Mark would never admit that he was one of _them_ to Donghyuck. It was maybe a bit of over-exaggeration, but Mark just knew he’d be met with endless teasing from Donghyuck for months, even years. A bit extra, but a very real possibility. Donghyuck was ruthless.

  Admittedly, Mark liked the game. He really liked it, to be exact. Over the past few months, he’d actually become a bit obsessed. When he wasn’t studying or hanging out with his friends, it’s all he’d play. Many nights would be spent playing Fortnite, to which he’d blame his tiredness on that he just “couldn’t sleep.” Fortnite was indeed taking over, and he made sure that no one would ever find out. Yet now, here he was, his secret seconds away from being discovered.

  “Where are your books, then?” Donghyuck asked, stepping away from Mark and looking around the room in confusion.

  “I just finished.” He tried not to sound suspicious.

  “Ah,” Donghyuck replied, plopping down onto the bed, Mark internally let out a sigh of relief. “I’m fucking bored, Mark.”

  “And what do you expect me to do about that?” Mark took a seat next to Donghyuck, to which Donghyuck responded by adjusting his position to rest his head on Mark’s lap.

  “I don’t know, entertain me.”

  “You know I’m not very interesting.”

  “Of course I know that, I’m around you all the ti..” He squinted in the direction of Mark’s TV, “— hold up, is your Xbox on?”

  Fuck. “What?”

  “I thought you were studying!”

  “I was.”

  “Liar!” Donghyuck shouted, jolting up. “You can’t hide shit from me, dude, I’m super observant. I see everything.”

  Mark just stared at him with a confused expression, looking almost like a little puppy.

  “Don’t give me that look.”

  He made a point by playing it out even more.

  “You know, I can just..” Donghyuck got up, walked over to the TV, and pressed the power button. Meanwhile, Mark’s heart began to beat out of his chest. He was about to be exposed, and he knew it.

  The picture on the TV slowly began to fade on, and the Fortnite music was suddenly playing throughout the room. Donghyuck burst into laughter.

  “It’s not what it looks like,” Mark deadpanned.

  “Enlighten me, then, please.”

  Mark opened his mouth to reply, but no excuse could come out. Instead, came a “fuck you, that's what.”

  “Woah, there,” Donghyuck replied, offended. “Do you want me to kiss you? Because I will.”

  “What are you even saying?" Mark replied with a disgusted expression (though, he secretly believed it definitely wasn’t the worst idea (Mark kept a lot of secrets)).

  “I will. I’m serious.”

  “Now it just sounds like you want to kiss me.”

  “And what about it?”

  “You were just teasing me over my interests.”

  “That’s because your interests are fucking stupid.”

  Mark slumped back on the bed, groaning, maybe a little bit too loud. Talking with Donghyuck was sometimes very tiring, as much as he enjoyed it. Any interactions with him required a few breaks to just.. scream a bit.

  And now, to add on to his worst nightmare, he was plagued with the idea of kissing Donghyuck. Kissing Donghyuck. His best friend. It’s not like this was the first time he’d thought about it, but never had he thought about it knowing it would be in his realm of possibilities.

  Suddenly, Mark sat straight up, staring directly at Donghyuck. “I have an idea.”

  “That’s a first.”

  “Shut up,” Mark dismissed him, continuing, “Here’s an idea for you: play with me in Fortnite.”

  “Absolutely not.”

  “If you win, you can kiss me.”

  “Fine, I’m in.”

  Mark beamed.

  Before they knew it, Mark was grabbing the controllers, handing one to Donghyuck, and soon enough, they were in game. Mark decided he’d do everything he could to make sure Donghyuck would win, even if that meant sacrificing the little pride and dignity he had left.

  Mark was pretty good at Fornite, Donghyuck learned. Even though now, Mark wasn’t putting his full attention into winning. Instead, of course, he was making sure Donghyuck would get into first place — not himself. Sure, it was pretty unlikely that he would make it on his first try, but hey, in Mark’s defense, he was really desperate to be kissed right then and there. So, he had hope.

  Lucky for him, Donghyuck had already immersed himself in the game, focusing intently on everything going on. Obviously, Donghyuck was very desperate as well.

  Everything was going well for a while; they stuck together, collected weapons, stayed inside the safe zone, etc.

  Then suddenly, it all went to shit. They were being attacked by other players. Donghyuck, of course, panicked, forgetting everything he’d learned up to that point. Mark assured him, telling him to stay calm and run away, that he’d handle it. However, he could not handle it.

  Mark unintentionally died, leaving Donghyuck to fend for himself. He decided it was hopeless. No kiss from Donghyuck tonight.

  And of course, only a minute later, Donghyuck was killed as well. He was in the top 10, at least.

  “Well,” Mark sighed, disappointed.

  “Well.”

  They both went silent for a while, thinking. They both knew what losing meant. Mark should’ve known it would turn out like this — leaving both of them as losers sitting in awkwardness.

  Donghyuck cleared his voice, still staring off at the TV. “Can I still kiss you?”

  Mark didn’t know what to say, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. It took him a second to fully comprehend what was happening, until he began nervously laughing, barely able to make eye contact with his friend. “Okay, yeah.”

  “Now what?” Mark thought to himself, unsure of where to go next. He didn’t know whether he should initiate it or if he should wait for Donghyuck to come to him. Or, what if they were going to meet halfway? So, rather than doing anything about it, or even looking at Donghyuck in the first place, he sat still.

  “Mark, kissing requires two people. Don’t just leave me hanging here,” Donghyuck interrupted his thoughts. “If you don’t want to kiss me, we don’t have to, you know.”

  “I do!” Mark replied, more intensely and desperate than he intended. “I mean, I do.”

  “Then,” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shoulders, turning his body to face his. He wrapped his hand around the older boy’s neck, placing his other hand on Mark’s face, slowly inching closer. He stopped before their lips could touch. “Tell me you want it.”

  “Hyuck,” Mark whispered. His arms felt tingly, his heart beat so fast he swore it was going to combust at any moment. “I want you to kiss me.”

  “Okay,” Donghyuck whispered back before pressing his lips to Mark’s.

  This was definitely not Mark’s first kiss — he’d kissed plenty of girls (and Renjun, but he claims it never happened). But, it was in fact the best kiss he’d ever had. It was like kissing an angel, or what he’d imagine kissing an angel would be like. It was unworldly. It was as if his lips, as if Donghyuck himself, was the physical embodiment of all things good, of the very sun itself. He felt so good kissing Donghyuck, wanting more with every second that passed.

  It started off slow and steady, both unsure of how much or how far they wanted to go with it. Once just a peck was out of the picture, Mark began to lead the way. He wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, practically sitting in his lap. He wanted to be closer, _closer, closer._

  They’d totally forgotten about Fortnite, Donghyuck no longer seeing a reason to tease him, and Mark being ever so grateful for it’s existence (because without it, where would they be?). Instead, they were too focused on each other, on how their mouths felt against each other. (Mark could vaguely taste Donghyucks cherry chapstick as he slightly sucked on the boy’s lip, and decided that cherry was his new favorite flavor.)

  After a few minutes passed, Mark found himself out of breath. They both smiled fondly, foreheads touching as they panted.

  “Fucking loser,” Donghyuck teased. He kissed Mark’s nose softly, earning a nervous laugh from Mark.

  “We really need to play Fortnite more, huh?”

  “Or, we could just make out instead,” Donghyuck said almost immediately. He paused, thinking for a moment. “I really like you, Mark.”

  Mark smiled, kissing him with all he had. He pulled away, and laughed to himself. “Good, because this would be really awkward if you didn’t.”

 

_(They may have lost the game, but clearly, Mark was the real winner here.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading mwah (*˘³˘*).｡.:*♡


End file.
